Ash Ketchum: Battle for Undertoon
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Fanmake of a Spongebob game. Ash Ketchum, Tony Goodman, Sarah Goodman and Misty Waterflower have to team up saving Undertoon from rampaging robots that Stewie had unleashed, whilst Stewie has to go back inside the Schnitzel Bucket to switch his robots back to obey him!


Here's the first chapter of another Spongebob fanmake! (sighs) Why do I torture myself? Anyway, this is going to be a fanmake of the Spongebob game, 'Battle for Bikini Bottom'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"Welcome to the world of Undertoon, a normally underground sanctuary... but today, it will turn into a city of pure horror, wherein our young friend, Ash Ketchum, will play the starring role..."_

Inside a place known as the Schnitzel Bucket, a young baby with yellow and red overalls and white shoes named Stewie Griffin was smiling as he was looking up at his new machine as he laughed. "Well, today's the big day! I have devised an ingenius plan to finally steal the Duckie Burger formula! And if Undertoon happens to get destroyed in the process... oh well. With my new Duplicatotron 3000, I'll clone an army of robots that will wreak havoc and mayhem at my command! Yes, victory will soon be mine!"

Stewie smiled as he walked over to the on/off switch as he was about to pull it. Stewie paused as he started to think, "Just one more thing before I do this, just got to review the checklist. Item Number One... is Stewie a genius? Check answer... YES! Okay, checklist complete, throwing the switch!"

Stewie then pulled the lever as multiple robots started falling from the conveyer belt. Stewie smiled as he said, "Welcome, my perfect obedient robot army! Oh, hang on! I want to get a photo from my scrap..."

All of a sudden, the robots started to surround Stewie as they started to grab him. "...book? Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go of me! I order you at... at..."

Stewie then turned back to the machine... then his eyes widened when he noticed the other switch. There was one for obey... but the thing was set on 'DON'T OBEY'. "Oh no! Why did I even PUT that there, my God, what is wrong with me?"

Stewie then looked around panicked as he yelled, "No, don't! I'm your master! I made you! Don't do this to me! NO! NO! NO!"

The last thing we hear was Stewie's scream before the robots started to populate even more...

* * *

Inside Ash's house, a young boy of about twelve wearing a red and blue outfit with a red hat with a green symbol was smiling as he was looking around at his My Little Pony toys, along with two people. They were both around the same age... one was a brown haired boy with an orange shirt, and the other was a pink haired girl with a yellow and black outfit. This was Ash Ketchum, and those two were his friends... Tony Goodman and Sarah Goodman, twin siblings.

(Sarah Goodman... IN MY STORY? Today's just not my day, is it?)

Tony was holding some Transformers dolls as Sarah was looking at the figures she was holding... Rainbow Dash and Starscream.

"Well, another good day... and it's a perfect day to play Transformers vs. Ponies!" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, only I get the Transformers and ponies mixed up." Sarah frowned.

Tony frowned as Ash took the Rainbow Dash figure, putting it back on his shelf. "How do you get those two mixed up? It's not THAT hard to differentiate!"

"I don't know. I guess I do." Sarah shrugged.

"And Ash, if you want my advice... QUIT WATCHING GIRL SHOWS!" Tony frowned. "It's not good for your health! The only reason I participated is to keep an eye on Sarah. I don't get why you're collecting My Little Pony toys!"

"It's all the rage with the males these days." Ash said.

"Hmph." Tony frowned as he looked over at his Transformers action figures. "It's a good thing I look at real mens' toys... I love freaking Transformers!"

"Hey, just because I like ponies, doesn't mean I can't love Transformers!" Ash said. "In fact, it would be so great to have REAL robots to play with! I'd name mine Robo Junior, or Zorlon or even... Frankie!"

"Really, Ash? Frankie?" Tony frowned.

"Well, it could happen!" Ash argued.

"Ash does have a point, Tony. Those unreal Transformer action figures are getting kind of boring." Sarah sighed. Sarah then smiled as she pulled out a seashell.

"Oh brother!" Tony groaned as he watched Sarah and picked up the Optimus Prime figure. "What harebrained, idiotic scheme are you coming up with THIS time, Sarah?"

"Well... what if we put one of your robots in here..." Sarah started.

"How 'shellfish' of you, Sarah!" Ash chuckled.

"Oh, it's not just any shell, Ash! It's my magic wishing shell!" Sarah proclaimed.

"Sarah... that IS a plain ordinary shell... it doesn't grant wishes! I only gave this to you on your birthday!" Tony glared. "And once again, you guys are not going to listen to the voice of reason!"

"Whoa, that's cool, Sarah!" Ash said in amazement.

"Right... so we put the toy robot in here..." Sarah said as Ash and Tony watched.

"Okay..." Ash nodded.

"Then we say the magic wishing words and shake the magic wishing shell." Sarah said, shaking the shell.

"Okay." Ash nodded.

"Then we go to sleep, and in the morning, we'll have real robots to play with!" Sarah smiled. "Well, that's it, we better get going, Tony! We got a big day ahead of us!"

"Wait a minute, Sarah! Aren't you going to say the magic wishing words?" Ash asked.

"Why? You already did it for me." Sarah explained.

"Wait... Okay was the magic wishing word?" Ash said in confusion.

"It used to be Abra-ka-bolinski-frockenmeyer, but I kept screwing up those words... and I keep forgetting them." Sarah explained.

"And you're sure it will work?" Ash asked.

"No." Tony frowned.

"Yes!" Sarah nodded. "You see, last week, there was only one cookie left, and I was really craving for cookies, so I put my cookie in the magic wishing shell, then I said the magic wishing words and shook it... and in the morning, there was a full jar of cookies!"

"Sarah... that isn't magic..." Tony frowned. "I put those cookies there last night while you were sleeping because you were upset there was one cookie left."

"Sure, Tony. Keep telling yourself that." Sarah patted Tony's head.

"I DID!" Tony growled. "And come morning, there won't BE robots! Your magic wishing shell is just a plain shell! It won't work!"

"Oh really? Here's the deal! If robots come here come morning, you have to wash ALL my dirty socks!" Sarah smirked. "But if there isn't... I'll do your chores for an entire year." Sarah said.

Tony looked in shock. "You serious?"

"Serious." Sarah said.

"All right then..." Tony smirked. "It's a bet..."

"Tony, Sarah, I proclaim that tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!" Ash smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that..." Tony said as he and Sarah started to walk out.

"Good night, Ash!" Sarah said, waving.

"Good night, Sarah, good night Tony!" Ash yawned, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

_"The next morning..."_

Outside, there was basically a wreck around Ash's neighborhood as a robot was seen cycling around.

Inside, Ash was getting up, excited for the day.

"Okay, time to play with some robots!" Ash smiled as he went in the living room.

Ash then stopped as he stared in surprise. "WHOA!"

Ash gaped in surprise as he noticed the living room was a mess. Ash then noticed a message painted on his wall that said, "UNDERTOON STINKS!"

"What could have..." Ash then turned to see a yellow mouse Pokemon come in, surveying the damage. "Pikachu, did you do this?"

Pikachu looked up at Ash and shook his head. "Pika..."

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! How was it? If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review! Anyway, review away!


End file.
